super_smash_bros_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Falcon
Fox is a character from "Super Smash Bros.". His origin is from the "Star fox" series. More to be added. Appearance Fox wears a green overall-like suit and ontop of that he dons a white/gray coat. He also wears a scarf, belt and headgear for communicating with allies (not in ssb though). Minecraft adaption Fox wears similar clothes with limitations of what Minecraft can do. Details have been removed and mainly the color scheme is the only thing that is noticeable. Attributes Fox fits into the hit-and-run archetype with high mobility and quick attacks. Not only does Fox possess quick speed and high jumps, but he also has a good combo game and can rack up a lot of percent quickly. Fox is a fastfaller, ''meaning he falls quickly, this allows for more tricky movement, but also damages his options in the air. While Fox has good recovery options they're easily ''gimpable ''(an early KO) and with a high fall speed he can't challange or apply pressure very well in the air. '''Minecraft adaption' Fox retains a very high movement speed and while his grounded jump is fairly low, Fox' second jump is rather high. A lot of his moves have been removed due to limitations of Minecraft. Fox keeps his jab, uTilt and Usmash to use whenever he wants to, as well as his four special moves. Attacks are mapped to certain items and keys, some are also dependent on player facing, basically where the player is looking. Overall Fox should be played with a hit-and-run playstyle. A reactive, quick, punish heavy character (high risk, high reward). While Fox' movement and combo game are stellar (being able to link multiple Shines into each other, or jab>up smash), he does however, lack at aerial combat and recovering back to stage. Fox also has high fall speed and low resistance toward knockback making him susceptible to combos as well as early KOs. Despite Fox' weakness they're heavily outweighed by his strengths. Fox' entire matchup spread is either even or positive in favor of himself, further reinstating that he is a top tier character. Fox vs Captain Falcon matchup Captain Falcon does outspeed Fox' and in addition, he can get some early gimps with his dair., meaning a Fox main needs to be cautious of how he recovers to the stage. Fox also gets chaingrabbed easily due to his high fallspeed and a knee can take him out at percentages as low as 50% if DI'd incorrectly. Despite these disadvantages, Fox has has a similar advantage over Captain Falcon. His shine can easily combo into itself, a grab or killconfirm into a smash. Captain Falcon too, suffers from a high falling speed and his double jump as well as upB are subpar in height. This allows Fox to potentially drop off stage with a quick Shine cancel semi-spike or jab. Aside from retreating, Captain Falcon doesn't have that many ways to prevent pressure. Especially not multiple shines. Fox vs Mario matchup This matchup is in favor of Fox. Fox' ground movement heavily outclasses Mario's, making it hard for Mario to land after being juggled or punish Fox' whiffed attacks unless he wavedashes. However, if Fox does get grabbed or cornered by Mario he'll be an easy target. Mario's uTilt is infamous for comboing into itself after a throw and it works very well against fastfallers. Mario also has the addition of covering recovery attempts extraordinarily, in particular by Fox and Captain Falcon. His uAir makes it hard for Fox to land after a juggle is initiated. Without wavedashing he is severely outmatched in terms of approach and safe moves. Fox goes about even with Mario in the combo game, Mario can get out of sticky situations with his jab and upB but other than that he easily gets combo'ed and approached. His recovery is very bad and he has a hard time KOing outside of gimps, jab (in late 100s) and uAir. His weight, while not as light as Fox' is about average and thus an uSmash is still a major threat. = Tech Wavedashing Fox has an above average wavedash which gives him a max boost of 4~ blocks. While not crucial to his gameplay or the current meta it does help in extending combos or mindgames. To wavedash you need to hold 'jab' and crouch at a certain height. The height is fairly specific and difficult to describe. The best way to describe it would be to crouch when you're approximately 0.5~ blocks above the ground. It can be performed either when you're ascending or descending. Wavedashing can be done for various reasons, be it baiting an attack, approaching, extending combos or movement. The obvious advantage of wavedashing as opposed to simply dashing is that you gain the element of surprise and acceleration+deacceleration. Whilst in a wavedashing "animation" you don't recieve any lag, meaning that you can shield, jump, attack, etc. Shine canceling Fox' downB, mostly known as the "shine" can be canceled simply by timing a certain input.* Although the cancel frame window was increased it is still difficult to pull off, especially with game lag. By canceling a shine you still recieve the benefits of an uncanceled shine, that includes: a hitbox, damage, set knockback, semi-spike, reflection and stopping gravity. The difference is that you cancel all of the lag after the hitbox has been out for 1 frame, letting you act out any other action. This opens up for a plethora of combos and follow-ups as well as generally being one of the safest moves. All in all, if canceled, the shine only has a total of 3-4 frames of lag, making it one of the fastest moves apart from jabs. *This is different from real shine canceling, in which the shine is canceled through jumping. Waveshining A very difficult tech to perform that allows you to extend your shine combos by wavedashing inbetween each shine cancel. Thanks to the speed increase it becomes easier to keep up after landing the shine. Current combo list Jab > Jab Jab > Up tilt Jab > Up smash (Jab) > Up tilt > Up smash Shine > Jab > (Up smash) Shine > Up tilt Shine > Up smash Jump Shine > Jab Jump Shine > Double jump > Shine/Jab Jab > Shine > (Jab) > (Shine) > (...) Up tilt *X > Jab > Shine > Up smash Good for neutral Wavedashing and Waveshining. Either approach with an attack or shield. Shine cancel pressure. Full hop shine canceling and/or jab pressure (from above shield, safer). Blaster camping, always move around.